Human sexual activity is an important part of many relationships. Sexual activity can serve to heighten feelings of love and intimacy. It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus and system for increasing the excitement that is experienced during sexual activity.
The drawings are not necessarily to scale. The drawings are merely representations, not intended to portray specific parameters of the invention. The drawings are intended to depict only typical embodiments of the invention, and therefore should not be considered as limiting in scope. In the drawings, like numbering represents like elements. Furthermore, certain elements in some of the figures may be omitted, or illustrated not-to-scale, for illustrative clarity.